User's Runway Rush: Season 1
User's Runway Rush: Season 1 is a fan made series created by Letspartypeople. DISCORD LINK 'Rules & Format' 'Rules' #You cannot compete as overpowered drag queens (Aja, Kim Chi, Sasha Velour & Valentina) '' and as Trinity K. Bonet. #Always submit and submit on time. #Stop tagging @everyone for stupid things but for important things. #SEND EVERYTHING ON DISCORD! 'Format' Just normal Drag Race. There will be a winner (or two) in every episode and for the bottom 2, I will choose who stays and who goes. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' :█ The contestant won the first season of '''User's Runway Rush'. :█ The contestant was a runner-up of the first season of User's Runway Rush. :█ The contestant was eliminated in the finale before the final runway catwalk. :█ The contestant won the title of Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant won the challenge along with two competitors. :█ The contestant won the challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the challenge. :█ The contestant froze in the challenge and was immune for the episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated along with another competitor. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Welcyum!' 'Summary' * Runway Theme/Challenge: Modern Masquerade * Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: Shea Coulée and Yuhua Hamasaki * Eliminated: Yuhua Hamasaki 'Looks' April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Detox= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Marie Dei= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Shea Coulée= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= |-| 'Episode 2: Biological Bitches' 'Summary' * Runway Theme/Challenge: Fishy Mug and Barbie Girl Realness * Challenge Winner: Gia Gunn * Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: Detox and Shea Coulée * Eliminated: Shea Coulée 'Looks' April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Detox= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Marie Dei= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Shea Coulée= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| 'Episode 3: Seasoned Queens' 'Summary' * Runway Theme/Challenge: Summertime Realness and Winter Queen Eleganza * Challenge Winner: April Carrión * Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: Detox and Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: Detox 'Looks' April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Detox= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Marie Dei= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| 'Episode 4: Percentage of Clothing' 'Summary' * Runway Theme/Challenge: Too Much and Too Minimal * Challenge Winners: Fan BingBing and Naomi Smalls * Challenge Prize: ONE (1) freeze that can be used anytime in the competition until Top 4. * Bottom 2: Marie Dei and Miz Cracker * Eliminated: Miz Cracker 'Looks' April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Marie Dei= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| 'Episode 5: The Snatch Game of Looks' 'Summary' * Runway Theme/Challenge: Celebrity Impersonations and Reference Photo * Challenge Winner: Fan BingBing * Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: Aquaria and Marie Dei * Eliminated: Marie Dei 'Looks' April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Marie Dei= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| 'Episode 6: It's a Mystery' 'Summary' * Runway Theme/Challenge: Mystical Mug and The Darkness' Gloom * Challenge Winner: April Carrión * Challenge Prize: One (1) freeze that can be used up until the top 4. * Bottom 2: Aquaria and Gia Gunn * Eliminated: None 'Looks' April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| 'Episode 7: T.G.I.F.' 'Summary' * Runway Theme/Challenge: Casual Sundays and Party Night Fridays * Challenge Winner: Naomi Smalls * Challenge Prize: N/A * Bottom 2: Gia Gunn and Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: Trinity The Tuck 'Looks' April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| 'Episode 8: Budget Them Coins' 'Summary' * Runway Theme/Challenge: Drag on a Dime and Expensive Eleganza * Challenge Winner: * Challenge Prize: * Bottom 2: * Eliminated: 'Looks' April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Category:Letspartypeople1998 Category:User's Runway Rush